The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium.times.domesticum known by the name `Debutante` (Breeder No. 92-26-3). The new cultivar was discovered in an organized, scientifically designed breeding program at the Department of Horticulture, The Pennsylvania State University, University Park, Pa. on Mar. 26, 1992. The breeding program was designed to create new Regal Pelargonium cultivars with clear, bright flower colors, excellent propagation characteristics, compact growth habit, predictable and consistent flowering response and good postharvest quality. The new cultivar is a selection from the crossing of the commercial cultivar `Allure`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,467, and the commercial cultivar `Fantasy`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,538. The new cultivar was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at The Pennsylvania State University and subsequently at Oglevee, Ltd., 152 Oglevee Lane, Connellsville, Pa. Trials were conducted over three years in the greenhouse plus garden trials. It has been found to retain its distinct characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar exhibits a medium pink flower color distinct from the parentage and has better heat resistance than the parentage. The foliage and growth habit are intermediate between those of the parent plants.
The new cultivar, when grown in a glass greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 60.degree. F. night temperature, 68.degree. F. day temperature, and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer of 150-200 parts per million nitrogen and potassium, has a response time of fourteen weeks from a rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 6 inch pot.